


A Blue and Silver Night

by Graffias



Series: Citrus Taste [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aveva portato con sé il necessario per un paio di giorni, giusto il tempo che su, in cima alla montagna, le cose nel branco si calmassero. Essere figlio di lupi mannari e non essere stato piuttosto contagiato con un morso aveva i suoi pro, ma aveva anche i suoi contro: in quei giorni i contro prevalevano, senza dubbio" [...] "Avrebbe dovuto scegliere meglio il posto dove andare, la prossima stagione, non salire sul primo pullman che gli fosse passato sotto il naso. Come del resto finiva per fare tutte le volte"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue and Silver Night

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it l'08-08-2009.

  
****Il pullman sfrecciava lungo le strade tortuose che portavano dalla vetta ai piedi della montagna, lasciandosi alle spalle il verde dei sempreverdi rigogliosi e un profumo che sapeva gli sarebbe mancato. Tuttavia, era convinto che ne valeva la pena. _Sul serio_.  


Osservava pigramente il suo riflesso sul finestrino, su cui teneva la testa appoggiata; aveva l’aria annoiata di chi è consapevole di stare scappando nel più sfigato dei modi, suo malgrado, ma anche di questo valeva la pena.  
I suoi occhi erano attenti e vivaci, ma potevano diventare neri come una notte densa di nebbia, al momento opportuno: bastava infastidirlo o attirarlo troppo, per vedere quanto le sue iridi potessero diventare _oscure_.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli neri e corti, sbuffando. Appena fosse sceso da li, l’afa estiva l’avrebbe investito senza pietà facendogli grondare sudore, quando invece su quel maledetto pullman l’aria condizionata era alta in modo a dir poco illegale. L’umanità di cui quel mezzo era pieno, poi, era quanto meno pittoresca.  
Seduta accanto a lui c’era una ragazzina con i codini legati con degli elastici della stessa tonalità di fuxia della montatura degli occhiali che indossava; stava leggendo un libro, e lui ne aveva scorso velocemente la sinossi sul retro: la storia d’amore fra un’umana e un lupo mannaro.  
Perché diamine dovunque andasse doveva trovare qualcosa che aveva a che fare con gli scoppi d’amore? Cos’era, una congiura?  
I lupi mannari poi… _Pop!_ , la ragazzina fece scoppiare il palloncino che aveva fatto con la gomma da masticare.  
Inspirò a fondo: bastava solo concentrarsi, perché i lupi mannari… _Pop!_ , altro palloncino scoppiato.  
Doveva restare calmo, perché decisamente non poteva mostrare a quella ragazzina, su un pullman pieno di gente, che i lupi mannari non sono esseri avvolti da una misteriosa aurea malinconica e romantica, non sono come quelli dei romanzetti rosa in voga quegli ultimi tempi. No, i lupi mannari, _come lo era lui_ , sono esseri soprattutto incazzosi.  
 _Pop!_ E istintivi. _Pop!_  
Mancava poco e avrebbe ringhiato.  
 _Pop!_ E se l’avesse sbranata davanti a tutti? _Pop!_  
Si passò una mano sul volto.  
Si voltò verso la ragazzina e le rivolse un sorriso talmente dolce da essere _crudele_.  
«Scusa, potresti smetterla?» Lei lo fissò priva d’espressioni, fece scoppiare un ultimo palloncino sotto il suo naso, _Pop!_ , e tornò a leggere il suo smielato libriccino.  
Si strinse la radice del naso fra le dita, sperando che quel viaggio finisse al più presto.  
  
  
Come previsto l’afa lo colpì in pieno viso come fosse stata un pugno rovente, quando scese dal pullman; scrollò la testa arricciando il naso e andò a recuperare la sua sacca dentro al portabagagli.  
Aveva portato con sé il necessario per un paio di giorni, giusto il tempo che su, in cima alla montagna, le cose nel branco si calmassero. Essere figlio di lupi mannari e non essere stato piuttosto contagiato con un morso aveva i suoi pro, ma aveva anche i suoi contro: in _quei_ giorni i contro prevalevano, senza dubbio.  
Si recò dal primo tabaccaio più vicino per comprare una scheda telefonica e cercare informazioni su dove alloggiare. Decise di andare a prendere una stanza presso l’ostello che gli indicarono, prima di fare la telefonata che gli avrebbe rotto i timpani.  
Fu sospirando rassegnato che compose il numero del suo amico Frank da un telefono pubblico; appoggiò una spalla al muro, nell’attesa di una risposta.  
«Pronto?»  
«Frank, sono Andrew». Ed ecco subito dopo l’urlo.  
«Andy! Maledetto figlio di una lupa puttana! Dove cazzo sei?» Ghignò ironico, pur sapendo che l’altro non l’avrebbe visto.  
«Ciao anche a te, amico! I miei timpani ringraziano così tanta letizia da parte tua!»  
«Dimmi dove cazzo sei!»  
«Credi davvero che te lo dirò?»  
«Le femmine ti stanno cercando!»  
«Di’ loro di non preoccuparsi: tornerò quando la stagione degli amori sarà finita» altro ghigno.  
«Andy, non puoi dirlo sul serio! Sono in crisi, il loro istinto animale è totalmente venuto fuori, non fanno altro che ringhiare e mordere tutti!»  
«Hanno solo bisogno di un maschio» fece del sarcasmo, ma non troppo, «un qualsiasi maschio».  
«Sai benissimo che alcune di loro vogliono dei figli, e un “lupo mannaro nato”, secondo loro, è più puro di un “lupo mannaro generato”, più adatto per una nuova stirpe!»  
«Se la pensano così non è un problema mio, io non faccio queste discriminazioni».  
«Andiamo, amico! Non puoi lasciare il branco in un casino simile tutte le santissime volte che alle femmine salgono i bollenti spiriti!»  
«Considerando che a me le femmine non piacciono, neanche questo è un problema mio».  
«E fattele piacere per una sola fottuta volta!»  
«No, Frank. Addio, Frank. Ci rivedremo quando la stagione degli amori sarà finita» e con un gesto secco chiuse la linea con un sorrisetto sarcastico stampato sulla faccia.  
Si terse col dorso della mano il sudore che gli imperlava implacabile la fronte e si guardò intorno: quanto cazzo di caldo faceva in quel posto dimenticato da Dio?!  
…E che cazzo, toccava anche a lui _andare a caccia_ , ogni tanto.  
  
  
Non c’era né molto da vedere né molto fare in quella stupidissima città, stava pure spendendo più soldi in bottigliette d’acqua che in alcool e sigarette a furia di girare in tondo senza meta, non c’era neanche un negozio che potesse interessargli per perdere tempo. Bevve le ultime gocce d’acqua dell’ultima bottiglia comprata e decise che sarebbe tornato all’ostello per poi riuscire di notte: forse l’oscurità gli avrebbe rivelato una parte meno noiosa di quel luogo.  
Avrebbe dovuto scegliere meglio il posto dove andare, la prossima stagione, non salire sul primo pullman che gli fosse passato sotto il naso. Come del resto finiva per fare tutte le volte.  
Scosse la testa e si soffermò a guardare la vetrina di una libreria: scorse i titoli delle edizioni economiche esposte tamburellando le dita contro la bottiglietta di plastica vuota, indeciso se comprare o meno qualcosa da leggere per il ritorno in pullman; magari qualcosa di horror e splatter, giusto per scandalizzare un’eventuale ennesima ragazzina che si fosse seduta al suo fianco. Fece un sorriso sghembo e alzò lo sguardo per frugare con gli occhi dentro al negozio. E lo vide.  
Alla seconda cassa, in fondo al negozio, c’era un ragazzo che stava insacchettando dei libri per una signora anziana. Forse la sua pelle era più bianca della maglia con il logo della libreria che indossava, aveva i capelli corti e biondi e gli occhi verdi coperti da un paio di occhiali dalla montatura semplice e sottile.  
Strinse la bottiglia fino a ridurla in poltiglia e la lanciò verso il bidone della spazzatura più vicino; entrò nella libreria.  
Andò in fondo al negozio, scorse con lo sguardo e con le dita i titoli sulle brossure delle edizioni tascabili, e di sottecchi non smise di fissare lui.  
Inspirò e cercò di distinguere il suo odore fra quello dei libri nuovi, freschi di stampa: quell’ambiente sapeva di cose nuove ed era così bianco… come quel ragazzo. Individuò il suo odore e provò a prenderne delle anticipazioni sul suo conto.  
Molto probabilmente le guance gli sarebbero diventate rosse. _Oh, sì_. E non doveva essere così santo come sembrava. _No, sicuramente era indecente_.  
 _Lui_ sarebbe stato la sua preda, lui e nessun altro. Aveva deciso, ormai. Sorrise compiaciuto.  
Lasciò scorrere le dita ancora per un po’ lungo le rilegature, poi si bloccò quando il suo sguardo cadde sul disegno di un lupo su una rupe. Si accigliò e sfilò il libro in questione dalla pila dov’era messo.  
«Che è ‘sta roba?» mormorò fra sé e sé. «Ancora lupi mannari innamorati?» lesse la sinossi. «Ah, no, che bello: ci sono degli sbudellamenti, qui!» disse soddisfatto. Sentì l’odore del ragazzo farsi improvvisamente più vicino.  
«Serve aiuto?» alzò lo sguardo e lo vide davanti a sé, ancora più bello di quanto gli fosse sembrato da lontano. Lo guardò negli occhi e gli indicò il libro che aveva in mano.  
«Avete altra roba sui lupi mannari che non siano roba sdolcinata…» abbassò lo sguardo sulla targhetta di riconoscimento che gli pendeva dal collo con un laccetto rosso, lesse il suo nome. «…Matthew?» Il ragazzo gli sorrise incrociando le braccia al petto e scuotendo la testa.  
«Credo di sì. Seguimi» gli fece cenno di seguirlo alla cassa, dove c’era anche un computer.  
Camminando dietro di lui, fissò gli occhi sulle sue spalle, sulla sua schiena… e sul suo culo. Soprattutto, sul suo culo; almeno fino a quando non si sedette sullo sgabello e iniziò a digitare sulla tastiera alla ricerca di qualcosa, probabilmente un libro da consigliargli.  
«Appassionato di lupi mannari?» gli domandò premendo invio.  
«In un certo senso…» ammise ambiguamente.  
«La città è piccola, non ti avevo mai visto prima» staccò gli occhi dal monitor e li fissò nei suoi, «sei qui in vacanza?»  
«Sono qui di passaggio, diciamo».  
«Capisco» assentì e si alzò come per andare a prendere qualcosa, e infatti poco dopo tornò con un libro in mano. «Questo potrebbe piacerti…» e lo guardò come ad invitarlo a dirgli il suo nome.  
«Andrew».  
«Andrew» ripeté, soppesando ogni sillaba. Gli porse il libro e le loro dita si sfiorarono.  
«Sì, credo che potrebbe piacermi» commentò, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. «Lo prendo». Matthew tornò a sedersi alla cassa per fargli il conto, sorridendogli.  
«E resterai qui di passaggio per quanto?» gli chiese, fissando il monitor e poggiando distrattamente il mento sul palmo della mano.  
«Un paio di giorni, credo, andrò via prima del week end».  
«Ti hanno detto dove andare per vedere un po’ di vita in questo buco di città?» ironizzò. Rise.  
«No» scosse la testa.  
«Solitamente noi ragazzi ci ritroviamo al pub dietro la piazza, c’è della buona birra e ogni tanto della musica live piacevole. Io ci vado spesso la sera». Le labbra di Andy si distesero in un sorriso sornione.  
«Allora penso che ci rivedremo» disse, porgendogli le banconote per il libro. Matthew schioccò la lingua e annuì grattandosi appena la testa.  
«Forse».  
“Forse, eh?” pensò Andy.  
Gli diede il resto e il sacchetto con dentro il libro.  
«Ci si vede in giro, allora, Matthew» sospirò.  
«Ci si vede in giro!» ripeté, sorridendogli.  
Uscì dalla libreria completamente soddisfatto.  
  
  
La notte in quella città odorava di polvere, e il caldo non era andato via nemmeno al calar del sole. Sperò almeno che la doccia fatta gli fosse servita a non puzzare più come un cagnaccio randagio; detestava puzzare, e paradossalmente non era un buon giudice delle sue condizioni igieniche: gli sembrava costantemente di puzzare, quindi odiava sudare. Ma sudare era l’unica cosa che aveva fatto da quando era lì.  
Almeno fino a quel momento. Sorrise.  
Arrivato in piazza sentì appena della musica e, guidato da quest’ultima e dall’odore di vinaccia, trovò il locale: affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans ed entrò.  
Era un posto abbastanza modesto, uno dei tanti pub al mondo che si spacciano per essere all’irlandese, ma che di irlandese non hanno neanche le tazze dei cessi. Era discretamente affollato, c’erano ragazzi che facevano gli spacconi e ragazze vestite in modo da atteggiarsi a ragazze _vissute_ delle grandi metropoli, ma la verità era che vestite in quel modo, con le minigonne inguinali e il trucco nero e pesante, sembravano solo delle allegre baldracche provincialotte.  
Lì dentro regnava una leggera cortina di fumo dovuta alle decine e decine di sigarette accese, quasi tutti avevano un boccale in mano e la pelle lucida di sudore: era un ambiente perfetto per lui.  
Prese da bere al banco e andò a cercarlo, sicuro di trovarlo in un posto abbastanza visibile, ma da solo. E infatti fu così: si salutarono con un cenno della testa e si avvicinò per sedersi davanti a lui.  
«Trascorsa una piacevole giornata?» gli domandò Matthew, facendo tintinnare appena il proprio boccale contro il suo, a mo’ di saluto.  
«Abbastanza noiosa, grazie» e si accese una sigaretta; Matthew rise.  
«Devi proprio spiegarmi cosa ci fai qui!»  
«Non ti sembro il tipo di persona adatta a questo posto?»  
«Sembri un machete sporco di sangue ad una festa di orsacchiotti di peluches!» risero insieme.  
«Mi si è rotta la macchina appena fuori città» inventò, «ci vorrà un po’ per aggiustarla, così nel frattempo sto alloggiando qui».  
«Bella sfiga!» si complimentò ironicamente.  
«Ti assicuro che non è l’unica che ho!» e non mentì questa volta.  
«Più che altro mi sembri uno in fuga» commentò. Andy stava bevendo, quasi gli andò di traverso.  
«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
«Non so, mi sembri inquieto, come costantemente e forzatamente vago per non legarti a cosa ti circonda».  
«Cosa ti porta a dire questo?» s’incuriosì.  
«La libreria dove lavoro era di mio nonno e ora è di mio padre» gli spiegò, «ci sono nato e cresciuto, anzi, sono cresciuto imparando a capire cosa vogliono i clienti solo dal modo in cui guardano gli scaffali. Tu sei entrato solamente per perdere tempo, oggi, vero? Sei entrato sicuro che non avresti comprato niente, ma quel libro ha attirato la tua attenzione per un particolare…»  
«Il lupo sulla brossura» l’informò.  
«Ecco, ma se non fosse stato per quello avresti picchiettato il dito sulla rilegatura di uno degli ultimi libri della fila, avresti rivolto un attimo lo sguardo indietro verso gli altri, come indeciso, e alla fine saresti andato via senza comprare nulla» concluse alzando le spalle.  
«Uhm, credo di sì» rise di se stesso e Matthew rise con lui.  
«È una cosa che ho visto fare spesso a dei clienti non abitudinari, e confesso che tu l’hai fatto con molta disinvoltura, come se fossi abituato a non comprare niente o a provare a non pensare “Dio mio, questo lo voglio troppo, assolutamente! Devo comprarlo!”» disse con finto entusiasmo, e risero ancora una volta insieme.  
C’era un fondo di verità in quel che gli stava dicendo, gli spostamenti rapidi del branco portavano questo, in fondo: il non legarsi a niente che non fosse il branco. Forse era anche per questo che trovava sempre scuse per fuggire. _Si, era costantemente in fuga._  
Matthew dovette accorgersi che il discorso l’aveva reso malinconico, perché provò subito a cambiare argomento.  
«Dove li hai presi?» gli chiese, sfiorandogli i nodi che gli legavano al polso dei bracciali di cuoio.  
«Li fa un mio amico, sono un suo hobby» “…quando non scuoia teneri cerbiatti dagli occhioni dolci” aggiunse mentalmente pensando a Frank.  
«Sono molto belli» le dita ancora ferme su uno dei nodi, troppo vicine alle linee azzurrine delle vene, abbastanza vicini per solleticarlo piacevolmente.  
«Tieni» Andy sciolse uno dei nodi e afferrò il polso sinistro di Matthew, «te ne regalo uno, tanto lui potrà farmene uno uguale, e chissà quando ripasserò da qui. E chiamami Andy».  
«Grazie, Andy» le mani di Andy ancora intorno al polso e gli occhi negli occhi. «Chiamami Matt».  
«Matt» disse tanto per provare a vedere come suonasse. _L’avrebbe ripetuto più volte nelle prossime ore?_  
«Sicuro che non tornerai più qui, Andy?» un lampo di malizia nello sguardo.  
«Dovrei?» stava calando l’oscurità negli occhi di Andy, Matt aveva attirato fin troppo la sua attenzione.  
«Potresti… Potresti tornare, chi te lo impedisce?»  
“Me stesso”, scosse la testa.  
«Sì, potrei» e strinse di più le dita attorno al polso per attirarlo bruscamente verso di sé. «Non scherzare col fuoco, Matt». Per tutta risposta lui gli sorrise.  
«E tu non fissarmi troppo: potresti consumarmi, e sarebbe un peccato, non credi? Al tuo ritorno già non ci sarei più». Strinse ancora di più la presa, le loro labbra piegate in due perfetti sorrisi gemelli pieni di sottintesi.  
«Te l’ho detto» continuò Matt in un sussurro, «io capisco sempre quello che vogliono i clienti della libreria, fin da quando mettono il primo piede lì dentro. Stamattina volevi della merce che non era in vendita, vero?»  
«Ti stai vendendo?»  
«Mi sto offrendo. Ho le chiavi della porta sul retro della libreria». Un ultimo sguardo d’intesa e finalmente allentò la presa; Matt si alzò, lui spense la sigaretta e bevve l’ultimo sorso, sbatté il boccale sul tavolo e lo seguì.  
La città era piccola, sonnacchiosa, illuminata da una luna non ancora piena che regalava sfumature bluastre ai muri delle case, quando i suoi raggi attraversavano dei nuvoloni neri. Lo seguì ad un passo di distanza, e man mano che si allontanarono dalla piazza gli schiamazzi della gente del pub si fecero sempre più ovattati.  
Matt si fermò davanti ad una porta di legno, prese delle chiavi dalla tasca dei jeans scoloriti e aprì la porta. Andy non aspettò nemmeno che accendesse le luci, lo lasciò soltanto richiudere la porta a chiave: lo afferrò per il colletto e lo sbatté contro il muro.  
“Non baciare mai gli umani, se non sai se hanno delle ferite dentro la bocca: potresti contagiarli”, gli diceva sempre Frank.  
“’Fanculo, Frank”, pensò rabbioso, frustrato dal non poter baciare Matt, e quasi ringhiando si avventò sul suo collo, premendo il corpo contro il suo.  
Sentì le mani di Matt insinuarsi rapidamente ma sensualmente sotto la sua maglietta e fra i suoi capelli, mentre si stringeva a lui. Erano carezze piene di urgenza, che li spingevano a strusciarsi l’uno contro l’altro ancora e ancora, e le labbra di Matt erano così maledettamente invitanti ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su di loro e le vedeva lì, dischiuse per lui e illimunate da un sottilissimo raggio di luna che filtrava da una finestrella.  
“’Fanculo alla luna”.  
Gli slacciò i pantaloni e vi infilò un mano dentro. Matt lasciò scivolare la mano dai suoi capelli alla guancia, con la stessa lentezza estenuante con cui poi gli leccò il collo a partire dalla base, prima di slacciarli a sua volta i pantaloni.  
“’Fanculo al branco”.  
«Hai ferite dentro alla bocca?»  
«Cos…? No».  
«Bene». Gli strinse forte il mento con una mano e lo baciò sulla bocca facendosi spazio quasi con violenza, e fu meraviglioso.  
Baciarlo sempre con più impeto man mano che le loro mani si muovevano sempre più veloci fu meraviglioso, sentire il suo corpo diventare sempre più caldo contro il suo fu meraviglioso, e anche quando gli tolse la maglietta e le mani gli scivolarono lente e curiose sulla sua pelle umida fu meraviglioso.  
In quella fottuta libreria si crepava dal caldo e forse avrebbero distrutto chissà quanti scaffali, ma era appena cominciata, fra loro due.  
Matt gli baciò ancora una volta il collo, la clavicola, il petto e poi scese… _Oh, sì_ , Andy poggiò la schiena contro il muro e lo guardò scendere accompagnando la sua testa con una mano, fino a quando non sentì la sua bocca chiudersi su di lui: rivolse gli occhi al soffitto e li chiuse.  
Lasciò la sua mano fare quello che voleva ai capelli di Matt, tirarli, accarezzarli, aveva senso il controllo ormai? No, non aveva senso, soprattutto quando gli disse di rialzarsi e andò a sbatterlo contro la stessa cassa dove si erano parlati la mattina prima.  
Andy si mise alle sue spalle e lo bloccò fra sé e la scrivania, una mano fra le sue gambe e le dita nella sua bocca.  
  
 _Sì, aveva le guance rosse e un’espressione semplicemente indecente mentre gli succhiava le dita, cazzo_.  
  
La schiena di Matt era splendida, perfettamente bianca sotto la luce lunare, umida di sudore e solo per i suoi occhi, mentre lasciava scorrere le dita bagnate di saliva lungo la spina dorsale.  
  
 _Il primo dito dentro e il primo gemito strozzato, era tutto così maledettamente e piacevolmente soffocante_.  
  
Andy gli posò la bocca sul collo, sulla spalla. Quella spalla era mordere.  
  
 _L’euforia della trasformazione sotto la luna piena, cosa c’era di meglio? Riempirsi le narici dell’odore del sottobosco e della paura delle prede…_  
  
Le dita affondavano e i gemiti aumentavano, solo sentirlo gemere lo stava facendo impazzire. Seguì con la lingua le linee dei suoi muscoli, seguì tutte le linee che vide, tranne quella della ragione.  
  
 _Le corse veloci fra gli alberi, meglio se solo, accompagnato dalla luce lunare che illuminava il suo manto nero filtrando dai rami di tanto in tanto_.  
  
Entrò dentro di lui circondandogli il collo con braccio da dietro, gemendo con lui e fissando la curva del suo collo senza vederla realmente.  
  
 _Correre fino alla rupe più alta, la solita, quella dove c’erano gli aghifoglia e si respirava il loro profumo pungente, e la terra umida di pioggia sotto le zampe… si, magnifico_.  
  
Baci lungo la schiena, affondi più forti e veloci, non gli stava facendo male, ne era sicuro. Poi la lingua lungo la scapola fino alla spalla… sì, quella spalla era da mordere, da _mordere a sangue_.  
  
 _Avrebbe ululato una volta giunto lassù, avrebbe ululato alla luna tutta la sua rabbia, tutta la sua solitudine. Avrebbe ululato fino a farsi perfino sentire dagli umani_.  
  
Lo stava ancora stringendo a sé con un braccio, lui non smetteva di chiedergli “ancora” e la sua bocca era aperta, con i canini pronti ad affondare, quando una mano di Matt si posò sulla sua, stringendola.  
Si riscosse.  
  
 _No_.  
  
Gli baciò il collo e tornò a muoversi dentro di lui, ancora più veloce di prima, gli mise una mano sulla bocca per farlo tacere e Matt gliela morse venendo.  
Ancora col fiatone, poggiò la testa contro la sua spalla sorridendo, mentre la bocca di Matt si riapriva lasciandogli libera la mano, per poi baciarla.  
«Non provare mai più a farmi stare zitto» gli disse con una punta di soddisfazione.  
«Come vuoi», replicò, prima di baciargli la nuca.  
Dentro la libreria adesso non c’era più odore di cose nuove, non c’era più bianco: l’aria era caldissima, soffocante, c’era odore di sesso e di paura, c’era odore di tentazione e di sudore, e adesso l’unico colore era il nero bluastro della notte che li avrebbe vegliati ancora per un po’.  
  
  
Si era capito: in quella cittadina dimenticata anche dalle cartine stradali faceva _sempre_ un caldo infernale.  
Mentre Andy aspettava il pullman sul piazzale deserto per tornare in cima alla montagna, Matt si avvicinò a lui con una lattina di tè freddo.  
«Sei proprio deciso ad andare via?» Fece un sorso e poi gli annuì.  
«Sì, è ora di tornare a casa, per me» disse più che altro a se stesso.  
«Peccato» ribatté l’altro sedendosi sul muretto accanto a lui con un balzo, «ero convinto di averti strappato le ali e che ora non saresti più fuggito via volando di corsa da un’altra parte!» e fece il gesto di strappare qualcosa.  
Glielo aveva detto ironicamente e sorridendo, ma la cosa gli fece uno strano effetto, come se gli fosse rimbombata dentro. Rimase interdetto per qualche secondo con la lattina a mezz’aria, poi la svuotò in gola e la lanciò dentro al cestino della spazzatura accanto a lui.  
Il pullman arrivò e parcheggiò proprio davanti a loro.  
«Addio, allora?» disse Matt scendendo dal muretto, senza guardarlo.  
«Sì, addio».  
Matt mise le mani in tasca, Andy gli mise una mano sul fianco e lo baciò per l’ultima volta; infine, gli voltò le spalle e senza aggiungere altro salì sul pullman.  
Mentre il mezzo era ancora in fase di manovra, non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso: si fissarono fino a quando non fu più fisicamente possibile.  
Dopo Andy si disse che avrebbe aspettato che il vento gli portasse via anche quel ricordo.  
  
  
Seduti davanti ad un casale, lui e Frank osservavano la luna che stava per sorgere piena.  
Gli aveva raccontato tutto.  
«Sai, Andy, i vecchi dicono che quando succede così vuol dire che istintivamente si sente che quello è il proprio partner, che lo si deve contagiare». Si accigliò.  
«Dai, che stronzate!»  
«Io credo che un giorno tornerai lì e lo morderai!» lo prese in giro; lui gli ringhiò contro, l’altro rispose con una pacca sulla spalla, prima di correre via verso il bosco trasformandosi in corsa: la luna era sorta.  
Andy l’imitò, corse trasformandosi, lasciando che il suo manto nero rilucesse sotto i primi raggi della luna piena.  
Si riempì le narici dell’odore del sottobosco e della paura delle prede, quella notte avrebbe cacciato conigli, pensò. Non corse dietro Frank, fece un’altra strada, andò alla rupe degli aghifoglia: voleva respirarne il profumo fino a farsi bruciare la gola. Corse veloce fra gli alberi, saggiando la consistenza della terra umida di pioggia sotto le zampe, arrivò in cima alla rupe e ululò.  
Ululò tutta la sua fottuta rabbia.  
  
Nello stesso momento e da un’altra parte, Matt, completamente sudato, si svegliò nel suo letto sbarrando gli occhi nel buio della notte striata d’argento dalla luna piena.  
  


I’ve watched a change  
in you  
It’s like you never  
had a wings  
Now you feel  
so alive  
I’ve watched a change

_Change (In the House of Flies)_ – **Deftones** (link su You Tube)

 

 

  
  
  
  
**Riferimenti e citazioni da Black Wolves Society di Maki (detta BWS):**  
\- l’aspetto fisico di Matthew potrebbe essere un richiamo a Victor di BWS, ma in realtà l’ho descritto così per esigenze di trama, perché mi piaceva :°D Fisicamente, poi, Andy e Matt sono decisamente meno massicci di Mark e Victor, almeno nella mia testa XD  
\- il lupo sulla rupe illustrato sulla brossura del libro su cui cade lo sguardo di Andy, è un richiamo ad una particolare “inquadratura” del capitolo _VI Luci_ di BWS: all’inizio si vede Val/Mark seduto su una Harley con sopra aerografato un lupo ululante alla luna;  
\- Andy che teme costantemente di puzzare come un cane randagio è un riferimento alla raccolta di drabble e flashfic di BWS _Hit, run, sex and smells_, precisamente a quando Mark dice a Victor di puzzare di cane bagnato *rotola*  
\- riguardo il non baciare gli umani: in BWS, Mark diventa lupo mannaro solo “per colpa” di un bacio di Victor (riferimento al capitolo _VI Luci_ ). I miei di lupi mannari con contagiano gli umani facendo sesso perché sono dei bravi lupacchiotti e fanno sesso protetto *annuisce convinta*  
\- sul finale, quando Andy pensa di andare a cacciare conigli: i conigli sono una delle passioni di Mark, riferimento a _Hit, run, sex and smells_.  
  
 **Note e appunti sparsi:**  
\- nel caso ve lo stesse chiedendo perché vi è sorto il dubbio: no, Matt non è stato contagiato per errore, è ancora umano;  
\- la fine, all’inizio della stesura, non era questa: finiva con la partenza e prima ancora a fine ingroppamento;  
\- no, non so se ci sarà un seguito. Almeno non per ora =p


End file.
